meant to lead
by GinnytheQueen
Summary: I just wanted to write something about Annabeth and Thalia and this came out. Set between The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune. Thalia visits Camp Half-Blood to check on the daughter of Athena, whose boyfriend is still missing.


It's a morning in mid March and two girls are sitting on the dock of the canoe lake. Thalia is visiting again. She's been going to Camp more frequently in these past three months than in the past two years. But Annabeth needs her and she has to be there for her, no matter the cost. Artemis might be mad, but it doesn't matter. Thalia has to play the big sister again, and it's been so long since the last time. Annabeth needs her, and that's all she cares about.  
Okay, maybe there's also the fact that her actual little brother, Jason, whom she thought dead, is at Camp Half-Blood too. He's come from Camp Jupiter, the Roman Camp. Preator of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, he says. Whatever. It's been three months and he's regained most of his memories that her Dumb Majesty Hera Queen of Olympus had stolen from him. He says he misses Camp Jupiter, but Thalia isn't sure if he says just because he has to or if he truly means it. She's not good at reading people, not like Annabeth. Anyway, Jason seems to have adjusted to Camp Half-Blood pretty quickly. He's made friends with everybody - son of Jupiter (then again, shouldn't it be Zeus?), pretty powerful, who doesn't want him as a friend? He's handsome and there are some who want him as more than a mere friend. Drew, the former head councillor for Aphrodite has made several moves on him. But Jason seems content enough with his girlfriend of three months, the one who went on that quest with him, Piper. Thalia never liked love stories, but those two look great together, and she is happy for them.  
But - she has to admit it, even now, given the current situation - she has never seen a couple more suited for each other than Percy and Annabeth. They're young and inexperienced when it comes to romance, but their love for each other is overwhelming.  
When Thalia came back to human form she found that things were deeply different from how they were when she'd died. Luke had gone over to the Titans and Annabeth was not a kid anymore. She had grown up, she had gone on several quests, she believed she was in love - she was, just not with the boy she thought. Percy had changed her, for better or for worse. Or maybe it had been Luke's betrayal, or even Thalia's death.  
Once the Titan War was over, Percy and Annabeth finally got together and Clarisse, who's known Annabeth since they were both nine, swore she'd never seen her smile so often.

And now... Things are different again.  
Annabeth is forcing a look of courage again, an 'I know what I'm doing' look. She's always done that, as far back as Thalia can remember, since she was a stubborn and determined seven years old. But Thalia knows her and she also knows that all that Annabeth wants right now is everything Hera has taken from her. She just wants Percy back, nothing more.  
Annabeth is watching the water intently, as if Percy could come out of the lake at any moment. The wind blows and the surface of the lake shimmers. Annabeth shivers and Thalia instinctively hugs her, to protect her from the cold and from the loneliness, because no matter how many people are surrounding her these days, Annabeth is always alone. She rarely speaks, rarely eats, rarely even trains anymore. Thalia tries to be there for her, she really does. She strives to bring the Hunters at Camp every few weeks, even though they hate it. She's even come on her own a couple of times. She knows Annabeth would be in good hands without her, but she feels compelled. She likes and trusts Piper, who's proven herself to be a valuable friend for Annabeth. Thalia even feels a little bit jealous, because it's inevitable that Piper will replace her as Annabeth's best friend eventually. Thalia can't really blame her. It's her own fault, she's the one who's chosen a different path: she's chosen the Hunters, Artemis, immortality. But Piper is going to be good for Annabeth.

Annabeth doesn't look at her. She rarely looks at anyone, rarely notices anyone. She's locked up in some part of her mind, trying to reach Percy.  
Thalia knows that she will do everything in her power to get him back, but what if it doesn't work? What if Hera is punishing her, what if Aphrodite wants them to end in tragedy?  
Thalia knows that she'll be broken-hearted. But she will learn to move on eventually. And Thalia wants to make sure that this happens as soon as possible. She wants to keep her safe and help her heal. She wants to keep her close.  
She sighs and takes a deep breath.  
Annabeth is not going to like what she's about to say, but she has to say it.

"Annabeth, I was thinking that maybe... if... maybe if the Kelp Head – I was thinking that maybe you could join us. It would be just you and me and a bunch of other badasses killing monsters like old times."  
Annabeth turns to look at her, and for the first time since she's arrived she looks at her for real. She gives her her best death glare. The one Grover is afraid of. For a moment, her grey eyes are back to stormy, full of energy and life. Thalia is almost happy to have said those words – even if she knows Annabeth is hating her right now – because at least, she has triggered a reaction. She can see the spark in her again. It's almost worth the bitter reply that follows.  
"Thanks for the offer, Thalia, but I'm going to have to refuse. Percy might have seaweed in his brain, but he _will_ return. Or I'll be the one to kick his sorry ass. I'm meant to lead, not to serve. _Especially_ not to serve a goddess, after what the gods did."

"It was Hera, you know. Just Hera. Artemis liked you and Percy, she wouldn't have –"

"Then why didn't anyone prevent this? Why didn't anyone stop Hera? Percy's own father did _nothing_. The gods can pretend not to see, but I know better. They just don't care. I'm not going to be a pawn in someone else's scheme, Thalia, I'm not."

She gets up and walks away. Thalia knows Annabeth doesn't want to be followed, so she doesn't. She just sits on the dock and watches the ocean, praying that all this can finally be over soon.

* * *

**Author's note:** thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.

Fun fact: I cried my eyes out while writing this. okay, maybe it's not so funny.

I would love it if you left a review though. xx


End file.
